Dunkle Materie
"Dunkle Materie" ist die 2. Episode der zweiten Staffel von [[Dark|'Dark']]. Inhalt Clausen und Charlotte befragen Regina. Der Fremde reist mit Hannah ins Jahr 1987, wo Claudia eine verstörende Begegnung hat und Egon einen alten Feind aufsucht. Handlung 2053 Jonas ist zunächst beim Gottesteilchen im heruntergekommenen AKW. Er hört Claudias Aufzeichnungen auf Kassette, auf welcher sie im Jahre 1987 ihre Entdeckung kundtut. Darin behauptet sie, dass wenn man genügend Spannung auf die Materie ausübt, diese auch längerfristig erhalten bleiben kann. In einer Versuchsanordnung wären bereits Objekte durch die stabile Materie geschickt werden, daher Zeitreisen möglich. Des Weiteren seien Zerfallserscheinungen nicht zu beobachten und es sei unklar, wodurch sich die Materie aufrechtzuerhalten scheint. Dies spreche gegen den Zweiten Hauptsatz der Thermodynamik. Die Materie scheint außerdem unabhängig von ihrer Außentemperatur gleichzeitig fest, flüssig und gasförmig zu sein. Jonas, der dieses Gottesteilchen mittels Generator zu stabilisieren versucht, merkst so bald frustriert, dass es zwar vorübergehend in einen runden und stillen Zustand versetzt werden kann, der Generator es allerdings nicht schafft, es so zu belassen. 1987 Am 22. Juni erwacht Mikkel von einem Alptraum und geht die Stiegen hinunter zu seiner nun Adoptivmutter, die ihm eine Jause zubereitet. Sie erkennt seine nicht fröhliche Mimik und sagt ihm, dass es nur mehr eine Woche bis zu den Sommerferien sei. Er erklärt ihr, dass es nicht wegen der Schule sei, sondern wegen des Geburtstages seiner echten Mutter, der heute wäre. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass die Vergangenheit vergangen und das Heute im Jetzt sei. Egon besucht Claudia, um ihr etwas mitzuteilen. Sie verneint allerdings, da sie aktuell zu beschäftigt sei und bald mit der Französischen Delegation zu tun habe. Sie behandelt ihre Tochter Regina nach wie vor etwas karg und beschwert sich bei ihr indirekt nicht "tschüss" gesagt zu haben. Egon fällt die Ähnlichkeit Claudias neuen Hundes zu Gretchen, dem Hund aus der Kindheit besonders auf. 2020 Charlotte begutachtet das von ihrer Tochter gefundene Foto mit Agnes und Noah sowie weiteren Mitgliedern von "Sic mundus creatus est", was gemeinsam mit dem Datum "8. Januar 1921" auf der Hinterseite geschrieben steht. Ihre Internetrecherche ergibt die Übersetzung "So wurde die Welt geschaffen". In diesem Moment betritt Kollege Clausen das Zimmer und fragt sie, ob sie vergessen habe, dass heute das Interview mit Familie Biedermann sei oder ob sie was Besseres zu tun habe. Diese fragt sich, warum man gerade mit der Befragung von Regina beginnt, da sie ja mit keinem der Vermissten in Berührung steht. Clausen weist daraufhin auf die Verbindung des AKWs, der Höhle mit der Tür und auf die Tatsache hin, dass Alexander komischerweise den Namen seiner Frau annahm. Zu Hause bei den Dopplers verdächtigt Magnus Franziska, sich für Geld zu prostituieren, der sie ja dabei beobachtet hat, Kuverts aus einer Dose im Wald genommen zu haben, die auch von der Prostituierten Benni verwendet wird. Wütend erwidert sie, dass sie nicht "ihre Titten oder ihren Arsch" verkaufe, sondern Rezepte für eine Hormontherapie. Früher hätte sie ihr Vater als Bezahlung für seine Besuche benutzt. Jetzt ging er nicht mehr hin und sie sei nun die neue Bezugsquelle. Sie ist nun sehr empört über Magnus´ geringes Vertrauen und sagt, dass sie nicht nur Winden und die Geheimnisse hasse , sondern vor allem das, was jeder hinein projiziere. Hanna schmökert durch alte Familienfotos, die von schöneren Zeiten zeugen. Der ältere Jonas bringt die Zeitmaschine und erklärt ihr, dass man mit diesem Apparat 33 Jahre in die Zukunft oder Vergangenheit reisen könne. Sie scheint noch zu daran zu zweifeln. Jonas meint, es seien die Geheimnisse, die alles kaputt machen würden. Er will, dass sie selbst mit ihm in die Vergangenheit reist und "Papas Geheimnis" entdecke. 1987 Mikkel betritt das Schulgelände, wo ihn die junge Katharina anstubst, während die die junge Hanna dies beobachtet. Anstatt die Schule zu betreten, geht er herum und schließlich weg. Als Claudia am Weg zu ihrem Büro im AKW ist, wird sie von der Assistentin darauf angesprochen, dass im Büro eine Frau auf sie warte, die behaupte, dass der unlängst in der Höhle zugelaufene Hund ihrer sei. Im Büro erkennt sie anscheinend die eigene Ähnlichkeit mit der Frau durch die zwei Augenfarben wie sie selbst und dann kennt die Person noch den Namen des Hundes. Auf die Frage, woher sie das wisse, sagt sie: "Weil es mein Hund ist. Genauso wie es deiner ist." Sie gibt sich als Claudias Älteres Ich zu erkennen, die hier ist, um ihr weitere Anweisungen zu geben. Egon erhält zur selben Zeit einen Anruf, bei dem ihm mitgeteilt wird, dass sein Krebs bereits gestreut habe. So soll er unbedingt in der selben Woche mit einer Behandlung beginnen. Eine am Tisch liegende Zeitung berichtet auf der Titelseite über das nicht gelöste Mysterium des verschwundenen Mads Nielsen. Als er seinen Notizblock auspackt, grübelt er über die Notiz, warum Helge nicht über den Waldweg an jenen Tag des Verschwindens nach Hause fuhr. "Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben", sagt Claudias Älteres Ich, doch sie könne sich genau an die Situation erinnern. Sie prophezeit ihrem jüngeren Ich die sich gleich zutragende Szene von Mitarbeitern, wenn sie aus dem Fenster nach unten sieht, was dann auch eintritt. Sie sagt auch, dass sie es war, die Gretchen aus 1953 durch die Höhle auf die andere Seite, ins Jahr 1986 geleitet hat, damit sie sie findet. Sie hätte sie auch gleich erkannt, als ob sie nicht eine Sekunde gealtert wäre. 2053 Jonas begibt sich in den hohen Stockwerk eines alten ruinierten Gebäudes, verteilt Batterien, einen alten CD Player und die Lautsprecher und spielt laut Elvis Presley "Suspicious Mind" aus dem Fenster. Er rennt schnell hinunter. Die bewaffnete Patrouille wird somit angelockt und alle Mitglieder bis auf eine Frau, die das Fahrzeug bewacht, stürmen in das Gebäude. Jonas versteckt sich an der Hinterseite des Fahrzeugs, lässt Diesel aus den Tank in sein Gefäß fließen, wird dabei fast ertappt. 1987 Die junge Regina und Aleksander sind alleine im Wald. Sie fragt ihn, ob er an Gespenster glaube, denn in dem Buch, dass sie in der Schule liest handle über Geister und Dämonen, die man von den Eltern, von Generation zu Generation erben würde. Er erwidert, dass es nichts Negatives von ihrer Mutter gäbe, dass sie erben könnte. Regina sagt, dass ihre Mutter nicht ein einziges Mal "Ich liebe dich" zu ihr gesagt hätte. Aleksander sagt ihr, dass er sie liebe. 2020 Charlotten und Clausen befragen Regina im Hause Siedemann. Clausen befragt sie über ihre Beziehung mit Ulrich Nielsen, aber sie sagt, dass es bekannt sei, dass die Familie kaum Kontakt mit den Nielsens pflegt. Clausen hackt nach und fragt, warum Ulrich sie an jenem Abend im Hotel besuchte, an dem er verschwand. Sie sagt, er wollte wissen, was damals 1986 wirklich passierte, da sie es war, die seinen Bruder als letztes gesehen hat. Daraufhin wechselt Clausen das Thema zu Aleksander und fragt, warum sie seinen Nachnamen angenommen habe, was Regina zunächst irritiert, denn was habe das eine Thema mit dem anderen zu tun. Charlotte möchte nun gehen, aber Clausen hakt wiederum nach, denn "da komme noch etwas". Regina verweist daraufhin auf einen Fremden, der letztes Jahr ins Hotel kam und nach einem Zimmer verlangte, bar bezahlte, aber schlussendlich nie zurückkam, ehe er danach gebeten hat, ein Packet an Jonas K. zu senden. Charlotte durchstöbert die Bilder aus dem Packet, die sie scheinbar aus dem Buch ihres Gr0ßvaters wiedererkannt. Sie entschuldigt sich, meint, dass Elisabeth vom Schwimmunterricht abgeholt werden müsse und dass Clausen ein Taxi zurücknehmen sollte, und geht offensichtlich aufgewühlt und nervös. Clausen fragt Regina: "Der Fremder, wie sah der genau aus?" Jonas Mittleres Ich hat mittlerweile seine Mutter Hannah in die Höhlen geführt. Sie fragt, was sie tun würden und er erwidert, dass es von hier aus sicherer sei zu reisen. Er aktiviert die Maschine und es erscheint eine kleine schwarze Sphäre. Diese wächst empor und "saugt" sie plötzlich auf bis die beiden verschwinden. 1987 Mikkel, der nun doch nicht in die Schule ging, geht alleine durch den Wald und kommt bei der Höhle vorbei. Noah sitzt heraußen und isst unbekümmert einen Apfel. Er fragt Mikkel, ob er nicht eigentlich in der Schule sein sollte. Mikkel erkennt ihn wieder aus dem Spital. Noah sagt ihm in ironischem Unterton, dass man manchmal eben nicht wisse, wohin man gehöre. Auf die Höhle deutend meint er auch: "Da würde ich lieber nicht rein, da ist es wie in einem Labyrinth. Da sind schon manche nicht mehr rausgekommen. Daraufhin Mikkel: "Im Krankenhaus, da haben Sie was gesagt, was mit Gott. Und dass er für jeden Menschen einen Plan hat. Aber was ist, wenn Gott keine Ahnung hat, was er tut. Wenn der Plan falsch ist und sich irrt. " Darauf Noah: "Gott irrt sich nicht. Manchmal müssen wir nur ein bisschen fester daran glauben, dass alles wieder gut wird. " Egon trifft Helge, der mittlerweile in eine Anstalt eingewiesen wurde und meint, er wäre schon gerne vorbeigekommen und dass er ja mittlerweile mit der Pensionierung Zeit hätte. Er fragt ihn, warum Helge das Jahr zuvor am Abend von Madds Verschwinden die lange Straße anstatt des Forstweges genommen hat, da er ja auch Dienst im AKW hatte. Helge antwort abstrakt, dass der Mann mit dem Stein (Ulrich) ihm gesagt hat, dass er die Zeit ändern könne, aber dies könnte nicht einmal der Weiße Teufel. Sowohl die jüngere als auch die ältere Claudia befinden sich zuweilen in der Höhle beim nuklearen Abfall. Die alte Claudia sagt der jüngeren Version, während sie die Zeitmaschine aktiviert, dass sie damit 33 Jahre nach vor oder zurück in die Zeit reisen kann und dass es 33 Jahre dauert, dass der Zyklus endet. Der nächste Zyklus wäre in 5 Tagen beendet. "Du musst Adam stoppen", sagt sie. Bevor sie verschwindet warnt sie ihre jüngere Version: Du verstehst es noch nicht. Bis dahin wird alles geschehen wir es immer geschehen ist, geschehen muss. Das Leben ist am Ende nur eine Ansammlung von verpassten Chancen. Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit mit Regina. Aber wenn alles gelingt, dann wird sie leben". 2053 Als Jonas unter die große Zaun-Wand schlüpft, erwartet ihn auf der anderen Seite eine Überraschung: die Waffen werden auf ihn gerichtet und er ist gefangen. 2020 Die mit Auto fahrende Charlotte ruft Peter an, um ihm von den fremden Mann zu berichten, der im Hotel Zeichnungen von Zeitreisen hinterließ. Das Buch ihres Großvaters ist neben ihm. Gleichzeitig beklagt sie, warum ihr Großvater nicht gesagt hat, wer ihre Eltern wirklich sind. 2053 Sija, die für Elisabeth die Gebärdensprache dolmetscht, erinnert Jonas daran, dass es die Todesstrafe bedeutet, wenn man hinter die Mauer geht. Jonas mittlerweile am Strang, fragt Elisabeth warum sie die anderen anlügt, was wirklich hinter der Todeszone ist, worauf sie ihm in den Fuß schießt. Er schreit daraufhin noch, dass die Prophezeiung falsch sei und dass in 5 Tagen in seiner Zeit niemand mehr lebe. Daraufhin kickt Elisabeth die Erhöhung, auf der Jonas steht, um, und Jonas hängt wenige Sekunden bis sie ihm das Seil durschießt, sodass er zu Boden fliegt. Er keucht und die Narbe des Seils hat in seinem Hals ihre Spuren hinterlassen. 1986 Egon ruft die Polizeistation an und fragt nach dem Fall des 1953 verhafteten Mann passiert sei, der den jungen Helge Doppler entführt hätte und "2 Jungen getötet" hätte. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er noch am Leben ist und sich in einer geschlossenen Nervenheilanstalt befindet. Als er ihn dort trifft, kann Ulrich noch immer die Songtextzeilen: "My only arm is to take many lives: the more, the better I feel." Egon fragt was dies bedeutet und Ulrich meint bloß, dass er ein Trottel sei und noch immer nichts verstanden habe. Er weiß, dass Egon wegen Krebs bald sterben wird und sagt ihm: "Jedem das, was er verdient." Währenddessen kommt Mikkel nach Hause. Die hochbesorgte Ins umarmt ihn und fragt sie, wo er doch gewesen ist. Sie plant, ihm einen Hawai-Toast zu machen, um ihn seine Laune aufzupeppen. Mikkel fragt sie, ob sie an Gott glaube und ob Gott einen Plan habe. Sie antwortet, dass es sein Plan war, dass Mikkel zu ihr gekommen ist und dass sie auf ihn aufpassen sollte. Als sie beginnt, das Essen zuzubereiten, kommt nochmal Mikkel zu ihr und umarmt sie. 2053 Jonas liegt in einer Zelle als Silja kommt und ihm öffnet. Sie zeigt mit der Waffe auf ihn und fragt ihn, warum Elisabeth ihn nicht tötete und wer er wirklich ist. Da er nicht antwortet, öffnet sie die Zelle und sagt ihm, er solle ihr zeigen, was sich in der Todeszone befindet. Angezogen mit der Spezialausrüstung und Schutzanzug betreten sie den großen Raum mit dem Gottesteilchen. 1987 In der Schnittmontage mit Musik werden folgende Szenen gezeigt: - Hannah und Jonas´ Älteres ich bereisen das Jahr 1987 und sehen Mikkel und Ines außerhalb des Kahnnewald-Hauses. - Ulrich starrt aus seinem Fenster in die Dunkelheit während Egon weiterhin durch seine alten Dateien stöbert. - Claudia befolgt die Anleitung ihres Älteren Ichs, grabt mittels Plan ein Loch im Garten und findet die von ihrem Ich im Jahr 1953 eingebuddelte Zeitmaschine (Die Szenen werden parallel gezeigt/Paralellmontage) - Charlotte schaut sich ein Foto mit ihrem Großvater an. Peter kommt und umarmt sie. 2053 Jonas leert den gestohlenen Diesel in die Generatoren-Tanks und startet die Maschinen. Silja fragt nach einer Erklärung und er erwidert, dass es laut Claudia Thiedermanns Aufzeichnungen eine Tür sei. Seine einzige Hoffnung ist, irgendwie nach Hause zu kommen aber weiß nicht, ob dies nun funktioniert. Als das Gottesteilchen erneut aufsteigt und dann absinkt und sich in einen ruhigeren Zustand befindet, taucht er seinen Arm darin, zieht ihn raus, und steigt nun mit seinem ganzen Körper in das Gottesteilchen. Soundtracks fr: es: en:Dark_Matter it: pl: Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2 Kategorie:Stub